In Love
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Set after Abhijeet ka Inteqam complete ABHIRIKA..! peep in to know more :)


**A/N : **Khushi Mehta its for you as you requested me to write on this episode

* * *

**Set after abhijeet ka inteeqam **

Abhijeet , Tarika and Siya were seated in Abhijeets car

Tarika was driving abhijeet and siya was beside her

Siya : uncle aapko pata hein mein ne aapko bahut miss kiya..

Abhijeet : aur mein ne bhi…

Siya looked at tarika

Siya : uncle… Tarika aunty aapko pasand hein na

Abhirika blushed

Abhijeet : Hmm…w..woh

Tarika : siya beta aisa kuch nhi hein…abhijeet SIR mujhe nhi pasand karte…

Abhijeet was shocked. He know she was angry but he didn't expect this *SIR*

Abhijeet : Tarika ji mein ne aisa toh nhi kaha..

Siya : matlab aapko pasand hein..

Abhijeet : hmm..h..haan ..

Tarika : huh..!

Tarika stops the car

Tarika : siya aapka ghar aa gaya…

Siya : Thankyou aunty ...Tarika smiles and says bye

Abhijeet and siya get off the car

Abhijeet : byee…

Siya : aap mujhse milne aayengey na roz..?

Abhijeet : roz toh nhi…par jab bhi time milega mein zarur aaunga…

Siya : pakka..?

Abhijeet : haan..

And she hugs him and waves bye and leaves…

Abhijeet looks till she disappear …

Tarika : vhi rukna hein toh ruko..mein chali…

Abhijeet quietly sat in the car

After sometime

Abhijeet : T..Tarika..?

Tarika : kya hein…?

Abhijeet : aare itnaa gussaa…

Tarika : tum apna muh naa hi kholo toh behtar hein…

Abhijeet Looks at her angry face and thought she looks cute in her angry avatar

They reach abhijeets home

Abhijeet get down

Abhijeet : Tum andar nhi aaogi..?

Tarika ignores him

Abhijeet makes faces and moves towards his home

Abhijeet while looking at lock : aare key toh tarika ke paas hein aur woh toh chali gyi mujhe chod kar….

Tarika : tumhari tarah nhi hun jo chali jaungi bina bataye…

Tarika unlocks the door…

Abhijeet enters inside and sat on sofa…

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : uff….kaafi gusse mein hein tarika ji ab kya karu…tarika kis vajah se gusse mein hein..? mein bina bataye gaya is vajah se yaa mujhe goli lagi is vajah se..? yaa dono…

He stood up and * Ahh* came from his mouth

Tarika rushed in hall …as she was in kitchen ..she was bringing water for abhijeet …

Tarika : k..kya hua abhijeet…?

Abhijeet sat back : Sar chakra raha hein….

Tarika wraps his arm around her neck and takes him to his room and lay him there

Tarika : ab superman bankar yaha se uthne ki koshish bhi mat karna…mein aati hun tumhare liye soup banake…

Abhijeet nods

Tarika enters after sometime …and feeds soup to abhijeet and gives medicines…

She was abt to leave but abhijeet held her wrist

Tarika : abhijeet chodo mujhe…

Abhijeet : tarika plz naraz mat raho yaar…tum gusse mein hoti ho toh mera dil ko sukoon nhi milta…mujhse ladlo , maarlo , daant bhi lo par is tarah mat raho…

Tarika : kis haq se ..?

Abhijeet : Tarika..

Tarika sat beside him : tumhe pata bhi hein abhijeet mujhpar kya beeti is ek mahine…tumhe us hospital bed par dekh ke mera kya haal hua… par tumhe kya tum toh hosh mein hi nhi aaye…kitna darr gyi thi mein tumhe us haalat mein dekh kar ( with teary eyes ) agar tumhe kuch ho jaata T..toh…m..mera kya hota…

Abhijeet : Mein jaanta hun tarika…par woh meri duty ka hissa tha…aur siya meri priority ..mujhe use safe karna hi tha …

Tarika : jaanti hun abhijeet …daya keh raha tha ki tum road pe pade the..khoon tha har jagah ..T…tumhari…sa..anse (She choked in between) N..nhi …chal…. She stopped

Abhijeet embraced her in his arms ..Tarika tightened her grip on him

Abhijeet : Tarika relax I am fyn….

Tarika : haan haan…abhi sar mera chakra raha tha naa…

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly on her Taunt

Abhijeet : aare tumhara sar bhi chakra raha hein….

Tarika : Abhijeeett…she pushed him lightly

Abhijeet : Oucchhh…

Tarika : sry sryy…zyada dard ho raha hein kya..?

Abhijeet ( wantedly) : haann tarika…aahh…

Tarika : oh noo…abhijeet shirt kholo apna…

Abhijeet : K..k…kyaaa….?

Tarika : haann…

Abhijeet : s..sach mein…mujhe pata nhi tha ki tumhare iraadeee….

Tarika : Abhijeetttt….tum bhi naaa…dirty minddd…

Abhijeet laughs

Tarika : haso mat aur shirt kholo

Abhijeet smirked at tarika and opened the shirt

Tarika dressed his wounds slowly while blowing air to reduce the pain

Abhijeet was staring at her mesmerizing eyes

Tarika looked at him and smiled

Tarika : hogaya…ab aaram karo aur hilna mat yaha se…mein abhi aayi…

Abhijeet : ji jaisa aap ka hukum…

And she leaves …

After sometime she comes back with a file

Abhijeet : tum ab bhi mujhse file work karvaogi..?

Tarika : yeh meri file hein forensic ki …

Abhijeet : ohh…

Tarika sat on couch and asked abhijeet to take rest

The cold breeze flew her hair as she was engrossed in penning down the work in reports. She twisted the pen in between her long slim fingers of her left hand while her right hand delicately played with her flicks. She tucked them behind her ears and again continued to write.

Her lips curved into smile as she watched abhijeet staring her

Tarika looked at him : Problem Kya hein..?

Abhijeet : Tum…

Tarika : mein..?

Abhijeet : haann…kisne kaha tumhe ki itni khubsurat aur cute lago …

Tarika blushed and again engrossed in her work

Abhijeet : * Tarika ji *

She was dumbstruck as it echoed in her ears she felt different every time he call her Tarika ji .

His voice never felt so good, her name never sound so beautiful and she never was so nervous. She turned to catch a sight of him. She had always been delighted to watch him, but today the thought of him being here with her felt so good

There was a little distance gap between them, she noticed, yet she felt so affected by his warmth of presence.

Abhijeet sat on bed : Mera shirt ..?

She looked at him again and was shocked

She felt Goosebumps on her skin quite surprisingly, as her cheek went red, admiring his naked strong muscles.

"Stop staring me and come over here" he demanded smirking at being noticed by her.

"Huh?" her eyes widened up.

"As if I don't know you were practically checking me out, that too shamelessly in front of me. Quite bold you are getting these days, Tarika." He laughed on his own words as he spoke them and pulled her near making her sit along with him.

She could feel her body stiffening at the sensation of his touch and their close proximity. Her eyes gazed him blankly, as he continued to speak

Abhijeet : I Love you

On not getting back any response he glimpsed at her, only to find her look at him intensely

"Tarika!" He exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and shaken her form.

"A..abhi deti hun shirt " she stood up

Abhijeet held her wrist

Abhijeet : Tumne suna ki mein ne kya kaha..?

Tarika : yaa…tumne shirt dene ko kaha na..

Abhijeet sighed

Tarika turned and gave a : kya..? Look

Abhijeet : I said I Love you !

Tarika eyes widened

she simply nodded positively. They both shared a sweet smile and she felt soothing.

Out of sudden reality struck her

Me, too," tarika said.

"You, too, what?"

"Same as you."

"What?"

"What you said."

"What did I say?"

"Whatever you said." A mischievous smile cavorted on Tarika's lips.

Abhijeet pulled her and embraced her in his arms

I Love you too " she whispered in his ears.

* * *

**A/N : So khushi enjoyed Abhirika..? Hope i was upto ur expectations :) **

**Please review :) **

**I will update my other stories soon :) Tc **


End file.
